


claimed

by scotthowls (Know_Your_Paradoxes)



Category: Monster Prom (Visual Novel)
Genre: Fluff, Other, Reapers, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 22:18:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15180566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Know_Your_Paradoxes/pseuds/scotthowls
Summary: Aaravi finally has a chance to stake her claim on a Personification. Blake has something to say about that.





	claimed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RomanticRuby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RomanticRuby/gifts).



> i wrote this completely for my best friend who i love and would die for they are absolutely beautiful and i would suffer eternally before i let anything bad ever happen to them

“PREPARE TO DIE!!!” echoed a voice from down the hall.

Blake heard this and rushed to where the source of the noise was coming from, seeing a very smug Aaravi and a very nervous-looking Oz.

Aaravi looked to him with a scowl. “What’re you looking at, Grimm?”

“I’m looking at someone trying to take what’s rightfully mine,” he snarled back, eyes filled with scorn and disdain as he looked to her. “This is my claim. You have other fish to fry, Aaravi.”

“But I’ve always been looking to slay a personification ever since I started slaying! I’ve been waiting for this moment since I was 2 months old, Grimm!”

Blake shook his head. “Doesn’t matter. Stepping in on Claimed territory is against the rules. You know what would happen if the Hunters Council found that a Slayer was poaching on a Reaper’s Claim.”

Aaravi gulped, knowing full well what the Council would do, letting go of Oz’s shirt and looking to the tile floor of the hallway. “Alright, alright, I get it. There, they’re all yours.”

Oz slumped against the lockers, letting out a sigh of relief despite not showing their mouth. Aaravi’s heels clicked down the hallway as she walked to another class, and Oz gave a grateful look to the reaper.

“God, thank you, I might be dead right now if it weren’t for you.” Oz wiped a bead of sweat off of their forehead, being pulled into a hug by the shorter person.

Blake held his partner close to him, making sure that Aaravi wasn’t hiding around a corner anywhere to spy on them. “You don’t have to thank me. You just have to make sure to be more careful. Aaravi will try and hurt you at any chance, especially if she finds out that you’re not actually Claimed.”

Oz nodded. “Yeah, I understand. I was just walking to Spells and didn’t even realize that she was anywhere near me.”

Blake looked up to them and gave a loving look. “I know, I know. And hey. I’m always gonna be right with you to make sure that you’re safe. Because I love you, Oz. I love you so much.”

The personification looked down at their partner, their smoky, semi-transluscent skin starting to turn blush red. “I love you too, Blake.” They leaned down to give him a kiss on the cheek, Blake giggling as their lips touched his skin.

The reaper’s hands went up to caress Oz’s neck and he stood on his tiptoes to give them a kiss. “Gods, I love you so much, baby.” His lips connected to Oz’s and he felt the taller monster’s arms wrap around their waist to bring them closer.

Neither of them cared that they were in plain sight anymore, they were just happy to be in each other’s arms.


End file.
